She's A Rebel
by AmamiEmi
Summary: The story of the album American Idiot by Green Day from Whatsername's point of view.


Disclaimer…

I don't know if you really care, but I guess I should say, I don't own the idea of Jesus of Suburbia, or Green Day's song, or the character of Jimmy. Thanks.

* * *

Prologue

First of all, I think you should now that Jimmy means more to me than I'll let anyone know. I know I treat him kind of badly, and I'm not the most faithful girlfriend, but he definitely means a lot to me.

And, besides, he wouldn't have gone off to the city if he hadn't caught me cheating on him. And he would've realized how much of an opportunity he'd missed eventually, and then he'd blame me. I don't want to end up a divorced single mom, like Jimmy's mother.

Although, I definitely regret cheating on him instead of just talking it out. Jimmy was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I was afraid it would become dull, so I broke up with him. I made a mistake, okay?

* * *

Chapter One

"Adeline!"

I heard Maria calling me, but I ignored her. She was annoying me today. She'd ignored me for the first half of the morning, and then talked my ear off. Now, after lunch, she'd been ignoring me and now she was ready to be best friends again. I didn't feel like dealing with her when she was like this.

"Adeline," she said again, this time right beside me. I didn't stop walking, and I didn't stop to say anything to her.

"Sorry, I know I've been acting weird. I've just been kind of moody lately, okay?"

Maria grabbed my arm and turned me to face her.

"What do you want?" I hissed, crossing my arms.

She looked a little shocked at my sudden outburst. She took a step back and a red blush crept onto her round face. Maria started at me with her round, brown eyes for a moment and then started tugging at the ends of her long, black-dyed curly hair.

"I just wanted to tell you that we got invited to a party tonight," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. We got invited to parties a lot. And we went to parties, a lot. Which was the reason that I couldn't go tonight—I was grounded, as usual. And I didn't have the effort to get ready and sneak out, just to go to some lame party that would be just like the rest of them.

"I can't go," I said, and turned to continue walking. Maria didn't try to stop me, just began walking quickly alongside me.

"Yeah, I know, but David Hewson is going," she said, biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes again. Maria had been obsessed with David Hewson since the beginning of the school year, and she obviously wasn't going to go to this party alone. I hated to 

be a chaperone, but it was the only way I could help her out. And I owed Maria, since she was the girl who kept my parents from sending me to private school.

"Fine," I said, sighing and running my hand through my longish dirty blonde hair.

"Thank you!" said Maria, quickly hugging me and darting back through the hallway to catch her bus.

I sighed and left the school, beginning my long walk home.

Ugh. Walking about ten feet in front of me was that kid, Jimmy. He was kind of anti-social, but he held great parties. Probably the party tonight was at his house.

He was walking kind of slowly, but I didn't want to pass him for some reason. Finally, I just told myself I was being stupid and quickened my walk to a regular pace.

I quickly passed him, and unexpectedly, he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, taking off his headphones.

"What?" I said, sounding more surprised than I would've liked.

"Sorry…I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the party tonight. Well, not make sure, just make sure you knew about it," he muttered, flashing me a quick smile. It didn't look that bad; he should definitely smile more. But then again, people say that about me.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said, and turned away, walking home.

As soon as I arrived, I knew my parents were in one of those "let's-talk-about-your-future" moods.

"Hello?" I called, sliding off my Converse sneakers and setting down my backpack by the door.

"Hello, Adeline," my mom said, walking out of the kitchen, followed by my father. Were they always together?

"Hi," I said tentatively. I didn't really want to go over this again.

"Maria called to inform us you're sleeping over her house this evening," my dad said, crossing his arms. Why did they have to make every little thing sound so formal?

"Yeah," I said, nodding and crossing the room, planning to run upstairs.

"Is this true?" my mom called after me.

"Yup," I said, jogging up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door behind me.

I'd escape it that time, the "do-you-want-to-waste-your-life-partying?" speech. The whole trying to convince me to be at the top of my class, go on to Harvard or Yale and study medicine and be a successful doctor with a big family.

My parents don't know anything. First of all, it's impossible to be at the top of your class when you're so bored out of your mind it's all you can do not to just get up and leave in the middle of school.

Secondly, even if you are smart, it's not that easy to get into an Ivy League school unless you've been doing good since about junior high. Even if I pulled it together and got straight A's the rest of my school career, I'd have a pretty low chance.

And lastly, doctors don't spend time with their family. They spend all their time taking care of dead and dying people. Why would my parents want that for me?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and opened my closet. I pulled out skinny jeans and a faded Green Day t-shirt. I quickly packed a toothbrush, etc.—I _would _be sleeping over Maria's afterwards—and raced down the stairs, shoving on my sneakers and darting out the door without saying goodbye.

Ah, freedom.

So, here I was, sitting alone in Jimmy's bedroom, while Maria was out there doing God knows what with David, and I felt pathetic.

I was always out there, dancing or doing _something _to be involved, not sitting back and watching everyone else have fun.

I lay back and stared at Jimmy's ceiling for a long time.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Jimmy came in. I sat up quickly, smoothing down my hair and fixing my shirt.

"Oh, hi," he said, a little surprised to find a girl in his bedroom, but not surprised enough.

"Hi, sorry," I said, standing up.

"No, it's fine," he said, closing the door behind him. I didn't know if he thought he was getting any or something, but he definitely wasn't. Even if he was one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen, in real life or not.

"Oh…kay," I said, raising my eyebrows. He didn't give me a second glance, just took off his sweatshirt and threw it in the closet, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"They can get kind of annoying," he said, talking more to himself than to me.

"Yeah. I'm only here because Maria wanted to come, but I don't know where she is," I said, pressing my palms together and looking straight ahead at the door. For some reason, I couldn't look Jimmy in the face.

"Oh," he said, not really paying attention, I guess. Then he suddenly lay back, kind of grabbing my arm and pulling me back with him. Before my head touched his comforter, his arm somehow got around my shoulder.

My breath caught in my throat. I was lying on Jimmy's bed with Jimmy's arm around me.

"So how bored are you?" he asked suggestively. I really wanted to sit up or shrug him off or yell at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I don't know," I said. I knew I was playing along, but I didn't care. I really was bored, and it wasn't like I was inexperienced or anything.

He turned my face to his with the hand not around my shoulders, and gently kissed me on the lips. My breathe caught in my throat again, and I slipped one arm around his neck.

His tongue lightly flicked my lip, and I kissed him deeply.

Then, just like that, he was off the bed, pulling back on his sweatshirt and disappearing into the party. I sat up, kind of hurt and really confused, exited his room, too, and found Maria. I pulled her away from David, and we went back to her house.

I gave her no explanation at all, and as soon as we got home, she went to sleep while I watched television as I replayed what happened in my head and tried to figure out what was wrong.


End file.
